World of Tomorrow
by Scorpio Monkey
Summary: When we last left the Planet Express crew, we remember a flashing white light. A flashing white light caused by time rewriting itself to right before a certain time button was even thought of being conceived. Since that day 7 years ago, much has stayed the same…but also changed. Rated M for later chapters.


_AN: So this is the first chapter of my "World of Tomorrow" series that has been developing in my head since I was 13 and in the 7th grade. I am now in my 3rd year of college at the age of 21.__  
_

Futurama Universe and Characters(C) Matt Groening, David X. Cohen  
World of Tomorrow Story and Characters (C) Myself

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS THAT ARE CANON!**

When we last left the Planet Express crew, we remember a flashing white light. A flashing white light caused by time rewriting itself to right before a certain time button was even thought of being conceived.

Since that day 7 years ago, much has stayed the same…but also changed.

Those similarities included the same old delivery crew in the same location with the same purpose. The aspects of some of their personal lives were the things that had changed a lot. Most of it cannot be explained in a paragraph or two, but in pages. Let's see how _many_ pages this takes up here.

**January 18, 3021**

On a Thursday morning, the sun is rising in the West as Turanga Leela drives down a quite highway in a Sigma Freud. For appearance standards in the 31st century, the years have been kind to the now 45 year old mutant. She still had the same curves and toned muscles and looked fit in the same clothes she wore when she first started at Planet Express, but she wasn't completely immune to the natural process of aging. Her hair had the same length and now a lavender lock going through her bangs and ponytail, also a single wrinkle under both corners of her eye.

As she was concentrating on the road, she could not help but note how there was nothing but near dead silence in the back seat. It was silent, but not empty.

"Ok, I'll bite. What's the problem?" she asked. Still no sound came out of either of the two occupants. She interrupts the quiet atmosphere again with a sigh. "Come on now, boys. You've only got one more semester at your school, at least be prepared to_try_ and make the most of it."

"Why?" one of them scoffs in a raspy, irritated voice, "Even if we do, people will still find a reason to bark at us."

"Now that is not true, Seem," Leela assures before adding, "Only the kids from Dogdo 8 bark and maybe some of the other mutants that still live in the sewers."

"Mom, please," the young man adds, trying to be polite while showing apparent annoyance, "today is not the day for a statement to be taken literally and turned into a joke." The speaker sits up straighter and reveals to be a skinny individual of Amphibios origin wearing a loose, grey long sleeved shirt and fitted jeans.

"Hmph," Leela smirks, "Just be grateful Fry was too busy to take you to school."

Seem sighs and turns towards the window muttering, "Whatever."

"Sooo Tyson," Leela says, addressing the other teen in the back seat to relieve the awkward tension, "What are _your_ plans for your first day back?"

There is no response from the other back seat passenger, who is wearing dark green cargo shorts and a brown pullover with the hood up, covering the upper half of his face. His skin that showed was colored light green.

"Tyson?" her voice starts to sound irritated.

Without even glancing, Seem throws his arm across to hit Tyson on the chest, causing the other to slowly stir awake, "Wake up, stupid."

"Huh?" he looks towards Leela's direction as she gets off the highway and makes a left turn, "Sorry, Mom. What did you say?"

"I asked what you were going to do on your first day back to school."

"Oh. Hell if I know," Tyson states while leaning back more in his seat.

"Hell if you know _anything_," his brother said bluntly, not even bothering to conceal his statement.

"Oh yeah?" Tyson fumed, "I know enough to give you a fat lip!"

"Boys, please! Don't take your pessimism out on each other."

Leela pulls up in front of New New York High School, a rundown establishment in comparison to the rest of the highly developed city. The lot was currently empty for they had arrived 30 minutes before the warning bell was supposed to ring. It was a tactic they had been using for the past 3 ½ years in order to avoid being harassed by the other students.

Seem lets out a sigh, "Let's get this over with," getting out of the car and shutting the door along with his brother, who gets out on the other side.

"Tyson," Leela stops him, "You have such a handsome face. Why don't you put down your hood and show that to everyone else?" she gives him an endearing smile.

"Ok, Mom," he says after a pause, giving her a kiss on her cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too, honey," she says after she reciprocates a kiss on the cheek, "Seem," she calls to her other son, who walks back slowly, "I love you," she kisses his cheek as well, "Stay strong for the both of you, ok?"

He doesn't say anything at first, but has a solemn look on his face as he says, "I love you too, Mom."

Despite her apparent positive attitude, Leela couldn't help but still feel butterflies in her stomach as she watched her children walk up the stairs leading to the school before driving out of the parking lot.

"Don't make promises you don't plan on keeping," Seem says, remembering what their mother had said to his brother.

"What?" Tyson says not recalling what he is talking about, "Oh. I didn't promise her anything."

"…neither did I," Seem adds quietly while opening the door.

The halls were desolate, seeming as gloomy and dismal as the previous semesters before that. The only noises that could be heard were the subtle sounds of electrical wiring and a sudden, muffled vibrating sound. Feeling his phone go off, Tyson pulls it out of one of his many outside pockets from his shorts. He looks at the screen and sees that he has received an e-mail. Clicking on the envelope icon, the message pops up to show him his schedule for his different periods.

"Aw crap, I got English for First Period," he says out loud, "Why don't they just cut off my foot while they're at it?"

"Because they wouldn't want it," Seem says in an uninterested tone while looking around.

"Want to compare schedules? Maybe we have a class or two together," Tyson says hopefully.

"A two for one deal?" a voice behind them says mockingly, making the brothers turn around to look at the speaker. The peach colored human had a black, messy Mohawk with the tips highlighted in yellow and an athletic build.

"That would be the highlight of my life," he smirks along with another human, who looked slightly less athletic with buzzed, brown hair, and a buff Neptunian with his short, blonde hair combed back shutting the double door behind them.

"If that's the truth," Seem says, not backing down from the larger teens, "Your life must be pretty boring."

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you, Froggy," the leader says, "You're outnumbered, outmuscled, and outsmarted."

"Outsmarted, huh?" Seem inquires, growing bored, "Clearly, seeing as how 'Froggy' was the best name you could call me from your 'witty' vocabulary," he looks to his brother and says, "Come on, Tyson," then adds with heavy sarcasm, "Bantering with this overgrown monkey is a waste of time."

As they walk off, Seem is swiftly turned around by the Neptunian, "I think this reptile needs a little reminding of whose at the top of the food chain around here," he says in a deep, monotone voice.

While Seem gets caught up glaring at the purple brute, Tyson quietly backs away from the confrontation only to be blocked off by the human with the buzz cut, "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Look, I-I don't want any trouble, Evan. I just want to get to class," Tyson reassures.

Evan chuckles at what he says, "Awww so soon? Class doesn't start for another 20 minutes. We can talk," he narrows his eyes and gives a menacing smirk, "Perhaps about what you're hiding under that hood."

"O-Oh _that_?" Tyson laughs, "That's nothing interesting, man. It's just comfortable and it keeps me warm."

"Well…if it was nothing, then you wouldn't have bothered keeping it such a secret for the past 3 years you and your brother have been here," after he says this, the human with the Mohawk suddenly puts his arms around Tyson's middle, trapping his arms in the hold.

"Hey! Let go!" Tyson yells out as he tries to squeeze himself out of the strong hold.

"Do it quick, Evan!" the human with the Mohawk shouts while struggling to keep the hooded mutant still.

"I'm trying, Adam!" Evan shouts back, also struggling to grab a hold of Tyson.

In his peripheral vision, Seem sees the two humans gang up on his brother. While the Neptunian is focused on him, Seem quickly punches him in the gut and runs over to jump on Adam's back. Adam yells out as the sudden weight on his back catches him completely off guard.

"Hank! Get this thing off of me!" Adam shouts to the Neptunian, who is bending over on one knee while trying to catch his breath.

Surprised by their leader being caught off guard, Tyson took advantage of the split second distraction to kick Evan with his own heel right under the human's mandible. This impact causes him to fall hard on his back, making Evan bleed profusely from his tongue to trickle down his chin.

"What the Hell is going on here?!" a booming male voice calls out from across the hallway's intersection. The orange and red humanoid bird is an older man in his early 50's with black hair that was tinted grey from aging. The Vice Principal was dressed in brown slacks, a white collared dress shirt, and wearing a red tie. He rushes over, physically breaking up the scuffle, "Get off of him!" he orders Seem, "You let go of _him_!" he shouts at Adam. They all do as they're told immediately.

"Mr. Blaze," Adam begins, brushing himself off, "How nice it is to-"

"Save it, Masterson," Mr. Blaze barks, "You're already on thin ice. Need I remind you of last semester's crank when you pulled the Outer World Invasions Alarm?" he crosses his arms with a scowl. After a pause of silence, he then says more calmly to Evan, "After you get that checked by the school nurse," referring to his mouth, "I will see you in my office," he looks to Adam and Hank, "In the meantime, you two come with me." Reluctantly, they walk ahead towards the main office.

After seeing two of the instigators go through the door, Seem and Tyson don't even get to walk a few steps when Mr. Blaze stops in his tracks.

"Krokers," he says in an authoritative, but calm tone, "Don't think that either of you are out of the woods just yet."

_AN: Not much detail is given in this first chapter. Just enough to raise questions about the next chapter. Stay tuned in for the next chapter, which will be published this coming weekend. :)_

I hope you enjoy! Critiques and suggestions are welcomed with arms wide open! :3


End file.
